Secretos de la muerte
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: 5 niños son asesinados en Freddy's y remplazan a los anteriores espíritus que habitaban los animatronicos. Tiempo después, 2 amigas suyas descubren que sus muertes no fueron accidentales.


**Summary: 5 niños son asesinados en Freddy's y remplazan a los anteriores espíritus que habitaban los animatronicos. Tiempo después, 2 amigas suyas descubren que sus muertes no fueron accidentales. **

**AVISO: Decidí reiniciar está novela ya que la anterior historia dejo de llamar mi inspiración pero no quiero que se quede inconclusa. **

**AVISO 2: Los personajes que maneje en la anterior historia serán modificados en cuestión al aspecto y nombre; también modifique las parejas. **

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie más, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra página), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

PROLOGO.

Era un día viernes 22 de julio del 2005 en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, se celebraba un cumpleaños aquel día, era el cumpleaños de una niña de cabello negro y ojos verde azulado, piel pálida y de baja estatura, se llamaba Rous Galaxy, ella cumplía 5 años.

-¡Hey niños! Es hora de anunciar a la cumpleañera- dice Freddy con entusiasmo.

-Tienes razón Freddy- le sigue Bonnie.

-Me pregunto, ¿dónde estará?- dice Chica buscando a Rous entre los niños pero Foxy se le adelanta y carga a Rous.

-¡Yar! La encontré capitán- dice Foxy mientras llevaba a Rous al escenario.

-¡¿Listos chicos?!- dice Freddy y los otros 3 animatronicos asienten.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dicen los 4 animatronicos mientras Chica sacaba un pastel de su espalda y lo ofrecía a Rous quien no dejaba su brillante sonrisa de ilusión.

-Gracias, los quiero mucho, sobre todo al capitán Foxy- dice Rous abrazando a Foxy con alegría.

Después de un rato, Rous se reunió con sus 2 mejores amigos, Helen y Lucas; Helen era una niña alta de piel clara, cabello rojo rosando al negro y ojos morados, llevaba una blusa azul claro con la imagen de un búho en ella, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y converse rojos; Lucas era un niño de cabello negro con un peculiar brillo morado, ojos café rojizo y de piel un tanto morena, tenía una camisa verde claro con una chaqueta verde oscuro con el logo de una nube, pantalones de vestir negros y tenis morados.

Los 3 hablaban felizmente mientras comían una rebanada de pizza hasta que notan a 3 chicos acercarse, entre ellos estaba el medio hermano menor de Helen, Ben, un niño rubio de ojos azules de 4 años, tenía una camisa negra con un abrigo verde pasto y un pantalón de vestir gris claro con unos zapatos negros; luego estaba el amor platónico de Helen, Gerardo, un niño de 7 años, cabello negro rizado y largo, ojos avellana y piel clara, tenía una playera negra con el logo de algún videojuego, pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis negros; por último estaba Tailor de 6 años, el mejor amigo de Lucas, era un niño de cabello azul oscuro rosando al negro, ojos morados y piel pálida, tenía una camisa blanca con un moño negro adornando su cuello, pantalón negro y converse azul marino.

-¡Hey Rous! Feliz cumpleaños- dice Gerardo sacando un regalo de envoltorio rojo.

-¡Gracias G!- dice Rous tomando el regalo y abriendo este notando que había un collar con un "RG" colgando -¡Que hermoso! Muchas gracias- dice Rous colocándose el collar, en eso, llega la hermana menor de Rous, Scarlet Galaxy era una niña de 4 años, su cabello era chocolate, y era de una piel un tanto morena, tenía ojos de color morado e iba vestida con una chamarra naranja, shorts negros y unas mayas amarillas junto con unos tenis deportivos blancos.

-¡Rous! Vamos a jugar un rato- propone Scarlet, Rous la miro por la repentina propuesta pero acepto al igual que sus amigos.

Era la 3ra vez que jugaban y ahora era turno de Rous para buscar, ya había encontrado a todos menos a Scarlet, todos la buscaban por la pizzería pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, esto preocupo a los 6 chicos los cuales siguieron buscando sin éxito alguno así que todos se reunieron frente a la Pirate Cove.

-¿La encontraron?- pregunta Rous preocupada.

-No- comentan todos los presentes.

-¿Y Lucky?- pregunta Helen. (Lucas= Lucky)

-No sé, no lo veo desde que nos separamos- dice Tailor al no notar al joven niño, todos se miraron con preocupación y en eso, notan que Foxy estaba caminando a la Pirate Cove hasta que los nota.

-Hola jóvenes marineros, ¿qué buscan?- pregunta Foxy con entusiasmo.

-Buscamos a 2 amigos, Scarlet y Lucas- dice Gerardo entregando una foto donde aparecían los 2 mencionados.

-Ya veo…- Foxy toma la foto y mira a los 2 niños que buscaban –Tranquilos pequeños, ustedes quédense aquí mientras los busco- dice Foxy para revolver los cabellos de los niños y luego alejarse mientras buscaba con la mirada y preguntaba a los niños si de pura casualidad no los habían visto cosa que todos negaban.

Después de un rato, Foxy regreso decepcionado, no los había visto por ninguna parte así que se dispuso a hablar con los niños.

-Niños, no los he encontrado- dice Foxy con pesar, algo no le gustaba de todo este asunto.

-No te preocupes, avisaré a mis papás- dice Rous poniéndose de pie y caminando donde sus padres y su hermano mayor, Stephan Galaxy era un chico 3 años mayor que Rous, tenían un aspecto sumamente parecido al de Rous, cabello largo hasta la nuca de color negro, ojos azul y piel pálida, iba vestido con una playera negra, unos jeans azul y unos tenis deportivos rojos con blanco; su madre era una mujer de piel blanca, ojos morados y cabello castaño claro, iba con un vestido negro de fiesta y unos tacones del mismo color, era una mujer muy bella; su padre era un hombre trabajador de piel un tanto morena, cabello negro y ojos azul, él iba con una camisa café y unos jeans azul junto con unos zapatos negros.

-Mamá, papá, no encuentro a Scarlet- dice Rous completamente preocupada por su hermana menor.

-¿Ya la buscaste?- pregunta su madre con una notoria preocupación.

-Sí, ya la hemos buscado por todos lados y no aparece en ninguna parte- dice Rous nerviosa.

-Ay Rous, deja aviso al personal para que la busque, no te preocupes mi amor, la vamos a encontrar, debe estar escondida por algún lado- dice su padre tratando de animar a su hija a su esposa.

Sin más que hacer, ambos adultos avisaron al personal y sin demora alguna, todo el personal comenzó a buscar a la pequeña niña y a Lucas como un extra.

Como manera de seguridad, el personal de la pizzería indico a todos que salieran con sus respectivos hijos y se fueran a casa mientras ellos buscaban a los 2 niños desaparecidos, sin duda alguna, las 2 familias se encontraban angustiadas por sus hijos desaparecidos, la familia Galaxy por Scarlet y la familia Ortiz por Lucas.

Rous estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquel día de su cumpleaños, sabía que ellos 2 no habían podido desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, había algo mal en todo aquel asunto.

-¿Rous?- llama su hermano Stephan para ver cómo se encontraba su hermana menor.

-¿Qué sucede Stephan?- pregunta Rous desanimada.

-Tranquila, solo venía a comunicarte de que Scarlet no está en la pizzería… nos dijeron de que no encontraron rastro alguno de ella y de Lucky- dice Stephan, Rous lo miró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila, la policía iniciará un búsqueda fuera de la pizzería- dice Stephan tratando de alentar a su hermana, luego de eso se retiró de la habitación, Rous miro la ventana de su habitación que tenía una perfecta vista a su patio y continúa a un pequeño bosque oscuro.

-Mañana será un nuevo día- dice Rous apagando la luz de su curto para quedarse dormida.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE HELEN…**

Ella estaba en su cuarto junto con su medio hermano, Ben el cual solo trataba de tranquilizarse por lo ocurrido aquel día, Scarlet era su mejor amiga.

-Sería mejor que ya te fueras a dormir- sugiere Helen.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo unicornio azul?- pregunta Ben acomodándose en la cama.

-Vale, pero solo por hoy- dice Helen y se acuesta a lado de Ben.

Ambos se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, sin embargo, Ben se levantó en medio de la madrugada pues escuchó que alguien tocaba la ventana del cuarto de Helen, él se puso de pie y camino hasta esta para mirar de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa, frente a él estaba el amor platónico de Helen, Gerardo.

-Hola Ben, ¿tu hermana está despierta?- pregunta Gerardo.

-No, ya está dormida- dice Ben algo adormilado -¿Para qué la quieren?- pregunta.

-Quería que viniera conmigo y con Tailor a investigar la pizzería a ver si encontramos alguna pista del paradero de Scarlet y Lucky- dice Gerardo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo ir?- pregunta con emoción Ben.

-Claro, mientras más, más rápido- dice Gerardo para bajar por la ventana, Ben bajo después dejando la ventana abierta sin querer, después de eso, los 3 se fueron de ahí en busca de sus 2 amigos desaparecidos.

Al poco rato se encontraban en la pizzería y sin ningún tipo de interferencia, los 3 entraron a la pizzería por una reja de ventilación encontrándose en un cuarto oscuro, salieron de este encontrándose en el Back Stage y luego salieron al Dinning Room, miraron a los 4 animatronicos "apagados". Primero se dirigieron al Back Stage pero no había rastro alguno de sus 2 amigos desaparecidos, luego se iban a dirigir a la parte trasera de la pizzería para buscar con más detenimiento, sin embargo, el guardia de seguridad los vio deambulando en la pizzería.

-Chicos- llama saliendo de la pizzería, los 3 se asustaron por la repentina aparición del guardia –Les voy a pedir que me sigan a la salida- solicita el guardia guiando a los 3 muchachos a la salida sin saber el destino que les esperaba.

**05:23 a.m. CASA DE HELEN…**

Ella se levantó temblando un poco, tenía mucho frío pues la ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta, ella se levantó de la cama con fastidio y cerró la ventana, luego salió de su cuarto y camino a la habitación de Ben.

-¡Ben, dejaste…!- ella notó la ausencia de su hermano, pero no se preocupa, a veces él se iba al cuarto de sus padres y en otras ocasiones se iba a la sala, ella camino al cuarto de sus padres y notó que Ben tampoco se encontraba ahí, esto le preocupo un poco pero mantuvó la calma y bajo para notar que su hermano tampoco se encontraba en el piso inferior.

-Ok Helen, no entres en pánico- se dice a si misma para tomar aire y luego ir al teléfono de línea que tenía tomando una hoja que tenía un número escrito, luego se iba a disponer a marcar el número pero el teléfono sonó dándole un buen susto a Helen.

-¿Quién llamaría a estas horas a mi casa?- se preguntó para tomar su teléfono, estatica es lo único que escucho por la otra línea.

Helen se desconcertó y prestó atención al sonido y notó que había uno más de fondo, era una voz distorcionaba que repetía 2 palabras, pero sabía que la llamaba.

-_Ayuda… hermana… ayuda…-_ se repetía en el fondo, Helen escuchaba todo, sollozos, gritos… alguien pidiendo su ayuda, no lo podía evitar, ella lloraba y tan rápido como inicio, todo acabo, la llamada se corto dejando todo en un silencio absoluto.

Helen se quedo inmovil ahí mientras dejaba el teléfono caer al suelo y sin esperar más, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa y tan rápido como pudo, llegó al hogar de Rous subiendo como podía al cuarto de esta.

-¡Rous!- llamó Helen, notó como es que el cuarto se iluminaba y a alguien caminar con pesades a la ventana abriendo esta.

-Helen, ya le dije a Gerardo que no iré con ellos- dice Rous con un tono cansado.

-No vine por Gerardo, no me dijo nada- dice Helen entrando al cuarto.

-Creí que iría contigo- dice Rous algo sorprendida.

-Él nunca…- Helen se quedó callada, recordó la ausencia de Ben y que su ventana esta abierta –Ese idiota- dice enfurecida Helen mientras caminaba en círculos en el gran cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede Helen?- cuestiona Rous confusa.

-Ese idiota no fue por mi, fue por Ben y…- Helen recordó la llamada -¿A dónde se dirigían?- dice Helen.

-A la pizzería, querían investigar la desaparición de Lucky y… Scarlet- dice Rous algo desanimada.

-Acompáñame, Ben debe estar en problemas- dice Helen y arrastra a Rous a la salida.

-Espera, dejame ponerme una chamarra al menos- dice Rous deteniendo a Helen.

Después de salir de la mansión de Rous, ambas se dirigieron a la pizzería que no se encontraba tan lejos del hogar de Rous.

Ambas se pasearon por las afueras de la pizzería hasta encontrarse con una ventilación abierta, las 2 entraron a este encontrándose en un cuarto oscuro. Helen fue la primera en comenzar a caminar seguida de Rous.

-¿Segura de que están aquí?- pregunta Rous alcanzando a Helen pero resvala con algo en el suelo.

-Estoy segura, apresurate- dice Helen, Rous se levanto y miro su ropa sin darle importancia al líquido que le había caído así que comenzó a caminar tras Helen.

Una vez que llegaron al Dinning Room, ambas miraron el lugar, ya estaba algo iluminado así que Rous se dedicó a mirar su ropa para ver de que estaba manchado, era rojo, Rous atemorizada tomó su ropa y la olió, sangre.

-Helen, debemos salir de aquí- dice Rous asustada.

-¿Qué hay de Ben y los demás?- dice Helen volteando a ver a Rous notando las manchas rojizas.

-Dudo… que estén con vida…- dice Rous mirando a Helen con tristeza.

-No… deben estar bien…- Helen voltea a ver todo el lugar.

-Helen…- Rous trato de hacer razonar a su amiga.

-¡No, ellos están bien, Ben me llamó!- dice Helen comenzando a llorar.

-¡Helen!- Rous miro a su amiga –Esa ventila era la única entrada, si entraron aquí, debieron dejar un rastro como nosotras- dice Rous, Helen miro y noto las huellas de sangre en el suelo, sabía que Rous tenía razón.

-Pero Ben… él me llamó- dice Helen arodillándose mientras lloraba.

-Salgamos y llamemos a la policía- dice Rous tratando de consolar a Helen.

Ambas salieron del lugar y con el teléfono de Rous, llamaron a la policía que llegó casi al instante, mando a las 2 chicas a sus respectivas casas e investigaron todo el lugar encontrando aquel cuarto llenó de sangre pero había un problema, no había cuerpos, se llevó una investigación en el lugar pero no se encontraron por ninguna parte.

En la mañana, salieron los resultados de ADN saliendo positivo, las victimas resultaron ser Lucas, Scarlet, Gerardo, Tailor y Ben. La policía informo del deceso de los 5 niños a sus respectivas familias, todas quedaron destrozadas, sus niños habían dejado ese mundo en solo un día.

La familia Torres tras enterarse del fallecimiento de su hijo menor, optaron por dejar ese lugar pues no querían tener a su única hija en peligro de que en cualquier segundo la mataran.

El día de la mudanza, Helen y Rous se reunieron una vez más antes de irse, ambas estaban frente a la casa de Helen, Rous ayudaba a esta a llevar sus cosas al auto, luego se abrazaron.

-Esto no es un adios- dice Helen, Rous se aferró más a su amiga.

-No, es un hasta pronto- dice Rous separándose y mirando a su amiga.

-Nos veremos, lo prometo- dice Helen revolviendo los cabellos de Rous.

-Lo sé, no importa cuanto pase, siempre te mantendré cerca- dice Rous, ambas se dijeron un último adios antes de que Helen dejara ese lugar.

Ambas vivían con la esperanza de volver a verse algún día de esos sin saber lo que el destino les depararía en lo que les quedaba de vida siendo un "Hasta pronto" su mayor esperanza de volver a verse.


End file.
